happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Class Act (RandomzSunfish version)
Starring Puncture Gnu Featuring Jackie and Jackson (Jackie only) Kay and Sir (Kay only) Greg and Cadbury Japan Musky Slippery Bun Appearances Pinkie Gila Venomous Quacks Shaggy Scrambles Vincent Ariel Petrol Ano Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode begins as it shows the school out in a clear, starlit night. Two generic Tree Friends walk take their seats, and, onstage, Kay is seen lying in a bed in a set that appears to be a bedroom. Offstage, Gnu motions Puncture to go onto the stage. Holding a candle, Puncture is holding a candle as he walks onto the center of the stage. A spotlight shines several feet away from him. Gnu tells Musky, who is operating the spotlight, to shine the light on Puncture, which he does. Gnu motions Greg and Cadbury, who are above the stage. They snicker, and start shaking an obviously upset Japan up and down, using his fluffy feathers as snowflakes in the background. With everything in place, Gnu motions Puncture to start singing. Puncture begins singing "O' Tannenbaum" while Slippery, Jackie, and Bun come onto the stage dressed as cardboard cutouts of a present, candy cane, and Christmas tree, respectively. Kay, in the bed, is watching Jackie as he could only see his costume, the spotlight making it look like a divine treat. Jackie screams and Puncture stops singing as everyone sees Jackie with a big bite mark on his costume and torso and Kay with blood on his mouth, unaware of the candy cane being cardboard. Gnu tells Puncture to continue singing despite Jackie screaming in pain. As Puncture continues singing, Jackie runs offstage and gets his costume stuck in a rope, causing a sandbag to drop on Slippery's costume, which cuts her face off. The severed face lands next to Puncture, horrifying him. Gnu, yet again, motions Puncture to sing. By now, Puncture is sobbing so hard he could barely sing. Slippery runs around and slips on her face, which flies up and hits Musky's face. This causes him to swing the spotlight over to Greg and Cadbury, who let go of Japan to cover their eyes. Japan falls down a chimney and loses all of his feathers on the chimney. At the bottom, he appears, bald. Puncture and Bun become terrified, and Gnu, scared himself, climbs out of the building through a window. The two run off the stage, and Puncture throws his candle in fear, burning the school. Pinkie screams in fear as the fire starts, and everyone tries to escape. Bun is the first to reach the exit, but his tree costume prevents him from leaving. Generic Tree Friends start pushing his costume until his head is forced through his costume, leaving him with a "Slinky-Face" bouncing down the stairs. Bun's costume finally breaks and everyone runs out. Scrambles stands next to Gnu, half of his bangs are burnt off. Gnu coughs away smoke as a GTF runs away, on fire. A stick impales Musky's eye and Gila, burnt and bruised, tries to make Venomous feel better. He has a star lodged in his head and most of his left fingers fell off. Bun's arm slowly raises up. There are blood and organs everywhere. Kay is injured and he has blood on his scales. Japan is on all fours, shivering due to a loss of feathers. Vincent tries giving someone a balloon. Petrol is busy stabbing an already dead GTF. Slippery laments the loss of her face. Jackie stares at the hole in his body. Shaggy stares at his missing feet, horrified. Cadbury drags Greg, who has his bottom half missing. Dying GTFs are scattered around. Ariel flies in, alerted by the screams. Puncture looks down in disappointment, as he threw the candle, which caused everything. Then, a shooting star passes by, so he straightens up, determined and steadfast. He starts singing the song he started. Everyone looks up at him, smiling. Everyone holds hands and sings, Slippery with Quacks, Japan with Ano, and Pinkie with Vincent. As they start singing, the screen pans up to a star. Then, the school explodes, and the iris closes on the bright star. Moral It is better to give than to receive! Category:Fan Version episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes